Mogadishu's Military
: For the map, see Sand Hog. The Sand Hog, commonly referred to as Mogadishu's Military, are the antagonists of the fireteam mission Desert Thunder. They are also known as Mourkedische's Military, which is either a translation typo or an attempt to avoid international legal troubles. Identical enemies are also encountered in Desert Fox (though plot-wise the Desert Fox terrorists working for "Terrorist Z" aren't referred to as "Sand Hog" by name, inspite of the implied connection between "Terrorist Z" and the Sand Hog). The Sand Hog is also the antagonist mentioned in the map storyline of Sand Hog (though being a non-fireteam map, the Bravo team fills the role of the "Sang Hog" in this map, rather than NPC enemies). Background The Sand Hog are a group of terrorist militants that reside in Somalia, where they control a large portion of the city. These militants are very well-organized and well-connected. Even the most notorious of anarchists (such as Terrorist Z) have some connection to the Sand Hog. Storyline Before the events of Operation Desert Thunder, they were responsible for breaking a U.N treaty, which caused a conflict to rise between them. After a UAF squad leader was taken hostage on a secret mission to acquire intel on their illegal weapons dealings, a UAF fireteam lead by Sergeant Evans and Colonel Coleman (still a UAF officer at the time) was sent to recue the hostage and recover the intel. Sometime after, the militants were suspected of dealing with a well-known terrorist known as "Terrorist Z" selling information in return for weapons. The UAF initiated Operation Desert Fox attempting to capture "Z" alive and gain intel on his activities. In Operation Sand Hog, a friendly Blackhawk helicopter was shot down by local militants, forcing the UAF to intervene and prevent them from acquiring classified intel from the crash site (it's unclear whether Operation Sand Hog is a direct continuation of Desert Thunder or of Desert Fox, as both missions end with the fireteam acquiring intel and being evacuated via Blackhawk helicopter). Units The Sand Hog have different members who all specialize in certain skills. As such, there are many different classes of militants that you will encounter. The Scout (see Scout) The Scouts are the main force of the Sand Hog militants. They consist of a terrorist equipped with light desert camouflage and a pair of desert goggles or a simple white Shemagh. They have no vests on, so they are easy prey to even the simplest Sniper Rifle. Scouts come in four different sub-classes. The most common type of Scout (Standard Scout) wields an UZI, and they are a very common enemy that can be dangerous in large groups. The next type of Scout (Gunner Scout) may wield an M60 Machine Gun, who fires it in short, controlled bursts. They appear less often and seem to be less accurate, but they should still be taken out nonetheless. The third type of Scout (Demolitionist Scout) wields a LAW (though several of them wear RPGs); the rocket can prove to be trouble against your team, so they are an annoyance that needs to be taken out first. They will often appear side-by-side with the higher ranked members of the Sand Hog as well as with a group of standard scouts. The last and most uncommon type of Scout is the Sniper Scout, who utilizes an M24 sniper rifle. Though their overall accuracy and damage are still weak due to their AI-programming, they can be devastatingly efficient team-killers on Hard or Extreme Mode. They will often aim for the head and may sometimes get OHKO shots on unsuspecting players. Luckily, snipers don't appear too much, but you can expect to see them on rooftops and hidden away where they are hard to reach. All Scout classes will lob semi-weak M67 grenades at uncommon times. Though they won't be as powerful as your own, it is best to evade them for they can eliminate players who are low on health. The Patrol (see Patrol) Patrols are a rank up from ordinary Scouts. They wear a darker desert camouflage (along with a darker green shemagh), and their weapon of choice is the AK-74U. Combat-wise, the Patrols have decent precision when using their weapons, and their special desert vest allows them to tank more damage than the Scouts. Like their weaker comrades, Patrols will frequently lob grenades within your team's radius, which poses a potential risk. To make matters worse, they almost always drop a grenade when they are taken down. At the very least, no AI is able to move and fire at players while lobbing M67's, so use that chance to take them out. The Royal Guard (see Royal Guard) The Royal Guard 'are the finest of Mogadishu's military. They are probably the most noticeable enemy of their affiliation; thanks to their solid black attire (which covers over 90% of their body), stealthy black shemaghs, and tendency to rush at unsuspecting players. Their unique militant vest performs on-par with a weakened Spy Vest, so it may take some time to mow them down. They also have the annoying ability to tank sniper shots, so aim for the head as often as possible. The Royal Guard specialize in using attacking with full force; moving in a large, solid group and utilizing a long, automatic spray of AK-103/UZI fire. Their aim is incredibly decent compared to the other militants, while they are capable of hitting players even if they are Bunny Hopping. They also have a tendency to rush and crouch, so you may ending up missing often. Like any other class, they will sometimes drop an M67 upon their death. Suicide Bomber (see Suicide Bomber) These are enemies that, once killed, will explode: killing anyone nearby. Their role is similar to the Charger of Cabin Fever. Boss Here are a list of bosses that you'll encounter amongst their ranks. Tank (Desert Thunder) (see Tank (Desert Thunder)) As one of the largest militant groups in existence, the Sand Hog own many different types of advanced weaponry. This tank is no exception. Players will only encounter this enemy during the events of DT; it makes no other appearance in-game. It makes its first appearance as a large enemy unit that has blocked off the entire road. It is all-too willing to blast anyone who gets in its way, making it a formidable opponent (and the first "boss/sub-boss" of the game). The Tank fires powerful "shells," which in reality are just M67 Grenade explosions. They can easily OHKO players, and still hurt them significantly at a distance far from the blast radius. When and where the Tank will fire relies solely on a trigger system. It involves the entire area in front of the crates (at the third spawn, adjacent to the alley) up to about five feet directly in front of the tank, and setting foot in any "square" within that area will set it off. However, because of this system, players can easily trick and outmaneuver the Tank's numerous assaults. Once such method involves at least one other player (it doesn't even have to be more than one) who "lures" the Tank, by triggering an attack. At the same time, another (or the same) player will rush at the Tank while the timer is still recovering from the last shot. If successful, players can easily reach the Tank and destroy it safely without sustaining any damage. It must be noted that you should clear the area ''surrounding the Tank before facing it (from the spawn up to the tank itself; the alleyway is a waste of time and going through it is dangerous towards your team). Players must also note that the Tank is immune to any damage taken unless it is shot at the exposed part directly above the tank. Do NOT stand near the Tank when it explodes, because it will destroy anyone standing even close to it. On a side note, it should be noted that the LAW ('L'ight 'A'nti-tank W'eapon) can ''barely ''damage the Tank, though it is specifically designed to do so. A heavy-caliber weapon like the RPG-7 makes no difference, and the same may be said for the Autumn LAW or M136 Rocket Launcher. However, a weak weapon such as a sidearm can easily take down the Tank in a matter of seconds. Terrorist Z This enemy appears in Desert Fox. He wields an AK-47 and a Desert Eagle Black and runs at very fast speed. The player's objective is to capture him alive. Unreleased Enemies There may be more ranks of the enemy yet to be seen. Sergeants Sergeants leading other militants of Mogadishu replacing the role of the M60 machine gun scout. They seem to be as tough as a Royal Guard. They also seem to have a solid resemblance to Zadan. Trivia *Several of the Sand Hog militant NPCs near-perfectly resemble the Infected NPCs from Cabin Fever. The grunts are both weak, easy to kill, and they seem to be wearing the same exact clothing. There is also a militant with explosives strapped-on, though he doesn't make an appearance in-game. However, the Charger does in Cabin Fever, and he is wearing the same outfit as the prototype "bomber-class". *Not only did Nexon change the Sand Hog militia's formal name, they also changed the country in conflict from Somalia/Egypt to the eastern portion of '''Aphrelia' (which is an vague play on Africa) *The Sand Hog have some amount of profit from their smuggling operations, as some can be seen wearing inexpensive digital watches. In a country of conflict like Somalia, even such items would be a rare and valuable commodity. Media Category:System Category:Antagonists Category:Fireteam Category:NPCs Category:Storyline